


Two Of A Kind

by Detectivejjbittenbinder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivejjbittenbinder/pseuds/Detectivejjbittenbinder
Summary: You find yourself living in a small apartment on the outskirts of Bucharest after escaping from HYDRA, you try to keep yourself a secret but you seem to have a habit of running into your new neighbour. And you can’t help but wonder who he is...
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader (you) has powers that can manipulate electricity, you have been under Hydra’s control since you were around 10 (your in your early twenties now) you escaped from Hydra and now you’re looking for your father. You move to Bucharest and your Bucky’s neighbour. 
> 
> Sorry I don’t know how to right descriptions.

**Chapter One:**

  
Y/n stepped into her new apartment, the stack of boxes in her hands were covering her view, so she had tread lightly as to make sure she didn’t trip.

She placed them down on the empty floor and looked at her new home. She was glad to see that a sofa had been left in the centre of the room considering she didn’t have much furniture to begin with, it was a nice start. 

She turned around to close the door but noticed somebody standing in the hallway. He was tall, he had brown hair that rested just above his shoulders, his face was half covered by his hat, it was pulled down so low it’s seemed as if it was intentionally that way. He had an awkward stance as if he was frozen to the spot. He looked at her then, and readjusted himself to a more normal mannerism.

“Hello?” Y/n said after a moment of awkward silence.

“Hi” the man said back in a whisper toned voice. 

“I just moved in here, do you live there?” Said Y/n, pointing at the apartment door opposite her. 

“Um, yeah I do” he said. 

Y/n wanted to keep talking to him but he opened his door and went inside slamming it shut behind him. Confused at the interaction, she shut her door and started to unpack her stuff. 

Even though she only had about five boxes the place felt more like a home when she had finished unpacking. 

But strangely enough all that y/n could think about was the man she had met in the hallway...

Bucky stepped into his apartment, quickly closing the door behind him slamming it, although he didn’t mean to. It had been a while since somebody had tried to start a conversation with him, especially someone as beautiful as the girl who had tried to talk to him, he wondered why she had moved here of all places. What if she was one of them, the people who made him into the monster he thought he was.

•••

Later that night Y/n was reading a book and noticed her light had begun to flicker, and then it completely went of, she got up to check if the bathroom light had also gone - it had. She decided to try and fix it with her powers. She sat in the sofa focusing hard on the dim light staring back at her. After a few seconds it started to flicker and came back in brighter than before, as did the one in the bathroom. Smiling to herself she sat back on the couch and picked her book back up, continuing to read. 

When the light started to flicker in Bucky’sroom he didn’t think anything of it, there were often power outages in the building. He wonders if the girl he saw earlier’s power had went out too, he thought about going to ask her but then the light came back on, abnormally bright and a faint buzzing sound was coming from it. Bucky decided not to bother her then, he still didn’t know if she was working with HYDRA, he couldn’t trust her just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hi, this is my first story I hope you like the first chapter!  
> If updates are slow I’m sorry.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there’s some language in this chapter.  
> I forget to mention but this is set just after TWS, and before AOU.

**Chapter** **two**

Bucky woke up the next morning in a cold sweat, he had had another nightmare and thinking about it made it worse. He decided to get some coffee from the cafe just down the street from his apartment. He left in a hurry trying to do anything that could distract him from reliving the nightmare. 

**Your POV**  
You woke up quite early that morning, and after a fairly boring breakfast you decided you would take a shower, while you were in the shower however,  
you heard weird noises coming from outside of your bathroom but you didn’t think anything of it. 

It was only when you exited the bathroom with one towel covering your body and another in you hands, ringing out the water in your hair, that you noticed a large man dressed to all black rummaging through the cabinets in your kitchen that you begun panic. The man noticed you then, and took a knife from the counter top. He strode quickly towards you and put it up against your throat. 

Small sparks started spewing from your fingertips as you got ready to attack him, but before you got the chance you were released from his grip and he was hurled across the room, someone had pinned him against the window in your apartment, nearly pushing him through it. You just stood there in silence, shaking and confused. The stranger then dragged your intruder out of your apartment and pushed him down the stairwell in the hallway. 

He turned to you then, and you saw the familiar face of your neighbour, his blue eyes pierced into yours, coated with worry.  
“I - uh, thank you.” You said to him clutching your towel around you, making sure it was still covering you.  
“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” He asked, panic present in his voice as he moved closer to you.  
“No, I’m fine, just a little bruised I think”  
“Alright, um you should change, I can make you some tea if you like, it could calm your nerves”   
The stranger said, making you feel a little easier about the situation.  
“That sounds nice, thank you.” 

You went into your room to change and Bucky went over to you door to inspect the lock, a bobby pin was hanging out of the key hole, it had clearly been used to break in with.  
“To sloppy for Hydra” he whispered to himself.   
It must have just been an ordinary bugler. He closed the door and started to make some tea for the both of you.

When you stepped out of your room, you were wearing a pair of  
simple jeans and top with an oversized woollen cardigan. You left your hair down, only combing through it slightly. 

“It’s Y/n by the way.” You said to him as he handed you a cup of warm tea  
“Bucky.” He says in response.   
“The guy broke in using this bobby pin, I found it in the key hole”  
A bobby pin, that’s too careless to be Hydra, you thought slightly relived they hadn’t found you.  
“Oh, right” you answered. 

You and Bucky had been sat on your couch for about five minutes, when he decided to break the silence, by changing the topic.  
“Why did you move here?” He asked you hesitantly.  
The question through you for a loop, you had no idea how to say that you were on the run from an evil organisation that turned you into a monster? and that you were currently trying to get back home to whatever family you have left.

“I’m looking for my dad, I - I haven’t seen him in years and he grew up in this neighbourhood, I thought he might have passed through.” I said sheepishly worried for bucky’s reaction. 

**Your POV**  
What the fuck was that?!. I thought to myself as the words spewed out of my mouth. He really didn’t need to know that much and you’ve probably scared him away now. I mentally kicked myself for over sharing to the complete stranger.

 **Bucky’s POV**  
I’m not sure how I’m supposed to continue a conversation after that, I didn’t expect her to be so open.  
“What about you, why did you move here?”  
She asked me, I wasn’t sure how to answer so I said:  
“Yeah same”  
Why the fuck did I say that? Oh god, she’ll probably think I’m crazy.

 **3rd person POV**  
Y/n giggled at his remark, thinking he had made a joke, Bucky caught on quickly and laughed with her. They continued to talk on the couch for what felt like hours, until Bucky noticed the time and said he should go.

Y/n walked him to the door, opening it for him.  
“Goodbye Bucky”  
She said, her face was inches away from his...  
“Goodbye Y/n”   
Bucky replied, his blue eyes gazing into her, he looked at her lips, the thought of kissing her crossed his mind for a brief moment. But he stopped himself, setting a distance between them.

“I’ll see you soon.”  
He promised, smiling as he entered his apartment.  
“I hope so...”  
Y/n whispered as she closed her door.

That night her dreams were filled with images of the man’s face, Bucky, her neighbour, her saviour, her friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
